


Idylle Infernale

by Horune



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel & Human Interactions, Angel Ushijima Wakatoshi, Angel Wings, Clubbing, Coroner Bokuto Koutarou, Crime Fighting, Death Akaashi Keiji, Demon & Human Interactions, Demon Kuroo Tetsurou, Demonic Possession, Demons Are Assholes, Detective Iwaizumi Hajime, Detective Sawamura Daichi, Final Haikyuu Quest Inspiration, Goddess Sugawara Koushi, Lawyer Sugawara Koushi, Lucifer Oikawa Tooru, Lucifer UA, Lucifer inspiration, M/M, Psychologist Kenma Kozume, Strip Games, but angels too, fight me
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horune/pseuds/Horune
Summary: Oikawa, roi des Enfers, lassé de son rôle peu gratifiant, débarque sur Terre afin d'y goûter ses plaisirs mortels.Son frère, l'ange Ushijima, tente de le convaincre de rentrer sous prétexte que les lieux deviennent incontrôlables.Mais Oikawa a plongé son intérêt sur un humain, le lieutenant Iwaizumi, et n'a pas vraiment envie de repartir ..Inspiré de la série Lucifer de Tom Kapinos.





	1. Prélude

**Author's Note:**

> Après mon UA!Lethal Weapon, je m'attaque à ma deuxième série préférée .. Promis après j'arrête.
> 
> **[Idylle Infernale Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3K8lAympX3RfTaLRnFIjas)**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chanson du prélude :**   
[Battle Tapes - Walkyries](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0sZY25HdpIc&list=PLf7sttsrRSF6RNW2dW5m2ZnvT1CNF7y-Q&index=1)

Les sirènes faisaient retentir leurs voix stridentes dans les rues de Kabukichô, violente agression entre les néons et le brouillard de la pollution nocturne.

La foule s'agglutinant devant la boite de nuit était différente de d'habitude, les gens ne cherchant pas à y entrer dans une lenteur empreinte de désespoir, mais plutôt à rester sur le trottoir, chuchotant smartphones à la main, curiosité morbide décuplée.

_Things ain’t like the way they use to be  
Knick-Knack Cadillac, get down on your knees_

Oikawa Tooru grogna tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de secours, son costume noir prenant des reflets mauves avec l'éclat des spots.

Il avait déjà vu bien des bagarres devant le club, assisté à des crêpages de chignons monstrueux, mais jamais au grand jamais, non, à un humain se donnant la mort devant chez lui. Et puis ..

Pourquoi personne ne l'avait prévu ?!

Il était le Diable.

Satan.

Samael.

Le Seigneur des Enfer.

_Hear voices through the wall_   
_Whole room comes to their feet_   
_I know it’s never enough_   
_Rendered obsolete_

Matsukawa lui avait dit qu'il s'en chargeait, bien sûr, il avait vite lâché l'affaire car ça l'emmerdait, puis ça allait être le show d'Hanamaki, donc il pouvait être certain que l'homme avait déserté son poste.

Kyoutani était parti en mission PGCDF ( Péter la Gueule des Cons lui Devant du Fric ), Yahaba l'accompagnant pour éviter qu'il ne fasse une excessive utilisation de sa violence ( Il avait encore du se débarrasser presto de 5 corps l'autre jour ).

Kindaichi, Kunimi et Watari supervisaient le bar, noir de monde, alors que son bras droit lui était surement en train de s'amuser avec tout ce qui lui passait sous les pattes.

Les humains étaient vraiment inutiles.

Il s'apprêta à parler, poussant les derniers badauds d'une main ferme, avant de sentir sa voix mourir entre ses lèvres, les yeux écarquillés sur la silhouette se trouvant dos à lui, accroupie vers le corps inanimé.

Le dos musclé tendait un blazer en cuir noir, cheveux courts sombres ébouriffés sur le col de vacherin tendre. La paire d’œil couleur verte mousse trempa dans les siens comme un couteau dans son cœur, avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche :

« Oikawa Tooru je présume ? »

_Just a shot in the dark_   
_My god, what have you done ?_   
_ Spills out in to the streets_   
_ All bows down to .._

Oh.

La voix était grave, empreinte d'une autorité qui le fit frisonner.

Il lui répondit après quelques secondes, d'une voix empreinte d'une légère hésitation :

« Ex.. Exactement ! Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

_Valkyrie_   
_Tell me everything and baby I’ll believe_   
_ Dancin’ with the devil sweating gasoline_   
_ Rollin’ down the river_   
_ Cause it’s automatic, so dramatic, every times guaranteed_

« Iwaizumi Hajime, _police_. »

C'était comme ça que tout avait commencé.


	2. Problème divin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before I knew I'd sink deeper  
Than where you'll stop  
But I look up  
Until I lose the light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Playlist :**  
[Powers - Beat Of My Drum](https://youtu.be/TTAWdUVf_to?list=PLf7sttsrRSF6RNW2dW5m2ZnvT1CNF7y-Q)  
[Elle King - Where The Devil Don't Go](https://youtu.be/nl-FfkAxi00?list=PLf7sttsrRSF6RNW2dW5m2ZnvT1CNF7y-Q)  
[The Darcys - The River](https://youtu.be/GXo5bmGAak0?list=PLf7sttsrRSF6RNW2dW5m2ZnvT1CNF7y-Q)  


09h31 - Arakawa, parc Ogunohara

Deux ans depuis qu'il était sur Terre.

Deux ans depuis qu'il tenait l'Aoba Club, deux ans de fêtes sans fins, d'alcool coulant à flot, de folies extraordinaires, de délires musicaux, d'orgies durant jusqu'au bout de la nuit ..

Et aujourd'hui matin, Satan arrivait sur une scène de crime, petit déjeuné et cafés à la main.

Oikawa Tooru se clarifia la gorge, debout sous le soleil printanier dans son ensemble sur mesure en lin bio ivoire, assorti d'une chemise vert menthe et de mocassins camel. Ses Ray-bans teintées écailles de tortue cachaient ses yeux et la partialité de son visage. Il avait un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Il était parfaitement incognito .. Ou pas.

Les policiers présents le saluèrent, le laissant entrer dans le périmètre balisé sans problème. Il marcha jusqu'à trouver le corps, étendu dos contre le sol, semblant dormir entre les cerisiers qui commençaient à revêtir leur joli manteau fleuri. Un homme bien bâti se tenait debout près du macchabée, téléphone à la main et bomber sombre. Oikawa sourit, yeux pétillants derrière les lunettes.

\- Bonjour, lieutenant Iwa-chan ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a de bon aujourd'hui ?

L'homme se renfrogna directement lorsqu'il entendit sa voix chantante, tournant légèrement la tête vers lui. Deux yeux vert de gris le fusillèrent comme des mitraillettes, laissant un frisson loin d'être désagréable lui parcourir l'échine.

\- .. ça me ferai plaisir que tu ne déclares pas ça comme si tu venais chercher un morceau de viande chez le boucher, _Shittykawa_. Puis, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

_C'était bien la question à 100 yen tiens._

Qu'est-ce que le Diable venait faire quasi tout les jours depuis des mois, à harce.. pardon, à _aider_, cette équipe d'enquêteur criminel ?

Qu'est-ce qu'Oikawa, qui avait _tellement_ de choses à faire sur Terre, avait comme bénéfice à accompagner ce mortel, Iwaizumi Haijime ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cela semblait le sortir de sa monotonie, il ne savait pas pourquoi la satisfaction qu'il avait à arrêter des méchants pouvait lui faire autant de bien.

Mais c'était justement pour répondre à ces questions qu'il persistait à le suivre comme un gentil toutou.

\- Bah, j'ai apporté les croissants et tout ..

Oikawa prit un air blessé, qui n'affecta nullement le lieutenant. Il se contenta de l'ignorer, s'accroupissant près du cadavre, son éternel air perplexe sur le visage. Le Diable n'eut pas le temps de s'en vexer, car une voix les interpella ensuite, à leur droite. Un officier en tenue, sourire franc et yeux marrons sympathiques, lui fit un signe de la main.

\- Salut Oikawa !

\- Hum .. 'Jour lieutenant _Dadchi_.

Il regarda à peine Sawamura Daichi, le binôme du policier qui tiqua légèrement sous le surnom, avant de se retourner vers Iwaizumi, collant le mug brûlant sur sa joue.

\- Je vous ai pris un café noir et amer, tout comme votre âme ingrate.

\- Mais je t'ai rien demandé moi ! _Ouch_, c'est chaud bordel !

Avant qu'Oikawa n'eut le temps de répliquer, un deuxième homme les interrompit bruyamment à nouveau. Il s'agita, arrivé à leur hauteur, ses largues yeux jaunes lui donnait un air ahuri sous ses sourcils arqués, alors que ses cheveux poivres et sels étaient hérissés sur son crâne comme s'il avait mis ses doigts dans une prise. Sa blouse blanche était mal boutonnée sur le t-shirt noir d'AC/DC qu'il portait au dessus d'un jeans troué.

\- Hey hey hey, boss, regarde un peu ce qu'on a trouvé ! Oh, bonjour Oikawa ! Oh _des croissants_ ?!?

\- Merci, Bokuto.

Oikawa déglutit faiblement, lorsqu'il vit la longue plume immaculée passer des mains du légiste (qui s'empressa de les combler avec deux viennoiseries) à celles du lieutenant. Bokuto Koutarou affirma ne pas avoir trouvé d'empreintes sur le corps, ni de trace de lutte, mais il avait immédiatement écarter l'hypothèse du suicide, car la trace d'une piqure était visible sur sa nuque.

\- Mmm .. Métra'nge m'hein .. M'vais la m'aire analyser ! _Glups_. Tu penses que ça pourrait être la signature du tueur ?

\- Faut voir .. Tout est possible. Et ne parle pas la bouche pleine putain.

_Merde._

_Merde._

_Merde._

Oikawa pouvait sentir les gouttes de transpirations qui coulaient le long de ses tempes.

_Hudson, nous avons un problème._

Il jeta un rapide coup d’œil au cadavre, cerveau tournant à plein régime. Si c'était _lui_ qui était à l'origine du meurtre, il trouverait sans doute quelque chose qui l'incriminait rapidement. Et l'homme ne présentait effectivement pas de marques visibles à l’œil nu, mis à part le sang qui avait longuement coulé de tout les orifices de son visage.

\- Probablement un empoisonnement par overdose, déclara Daichi d'un ton froid.

Il _le_ voyait mal empoisonner un humain. Technique trop délicate. Il se détendit légèrement, même s'il ne s'expliquait toujours pas ce qui aurait pu se passer. Il écouta distraitement Daichi finir. Cela ressemblait à la mise à mort d'un groupe de Yakuza, qui préférait éliminer témoin gênant ou autre traitre par une simple injection, plutôt que par une balle dans la tête.

\- Il font circuler une nouvelle drogue dans le coin .. Un genre d’amphétamine, mélangé à d'autres saloperies. On a pas encore réussi à mettre la main dessus, malheureusement.

\- L'_Angel Heart_ tu veux dire ?

Le fait que Bokuto se tourna délibérément vers lui avec un grand sourire rempli de miettes lui fit un choc.

Coïncidence ?

Il ne devait pas être heureux du nom de cette pilule. Raison suffisante pour tuer ?

_Probablement_.

Le légiste affirma que, sans en avoir la composition exacte, ce serait dur de pouvoir faire une comparaison avec l'analyse toxicologique qu'il allait réaliser au labo. Daichi pouvait demander l'aide à la section des stup', mais cela risquait de prendre du temps. Bokuto se tourna alors à nouveau vers lui :

\- Satan-san, en partant de l'hypothèse, je dis bien _hypothèse_, que des drogues circuleraient librement dans ton club .. C'est bien sûr une hypothèse ..

\- Boku-chan, pitié, viens-en au fait.

\- Tu penses pouvoir nous en fournir pour l'analyser ?

Oikawa le fixa sans rien dire.

Bokuto Koutarou avait été l'un des rares humains à comprendre directement sa nature. Peut-être de part de sa nature ouverte et de son intuition exceptionnelle, ou bien parce que l'homme était très croyant. Ou très idiot, il hésitait encore.

\- Arrête de l'encourager dans ses délires, Bokuto. Mais oui, on doit essayer de remonter à la source de tout ça, on a pas assez d'éléments, merde.

La voix d'Iwaizumi retentit sèchement, les calmants tous un peu. Oikawa ne dit rien, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire de plus pour les aider, avant qu'un flash ne passe soudain devant ses yeux.

_Mais bien-sûr_.

Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

\- Non Boku-chan .. Je peux même vous fournir _directement_ celui qui vend cette drogue.

Iwaizumi se retourna vers lui d'un air excédé, prêt à parler, mais Oikawa s'était volatilisé. Il grommela, passant une main dans sa nuque d'un air ennuyé :

\- Putain, il a encore disparu sans rien dire ..

Les lieux n'avaient pas été difficiles à trouver pour lui, après un bref coup de fil à Matsukawa, qui avait rapidement trouvé le fournisseur principal. Il lui avait donné 3 adresses, alors qu'il avait envoyé Kyoutani et Yahaba dans les deux moins plausibles par sécurité, se chargeant lui-même de la dernière, qui était la bonne.

L'atelier se situait en plein quartier chaud d'Arakawa, dans l'une des usines désaffectées, au bureau du dernier étage. La suspension unique de la pièce se balançait encore sous le choc, crépitant dangereusement, flashant la pièce dévastée de lumières inquiétantes. Le glapissement du boss lui fit baisser les yeux.

\- Pi .. Pitié !! Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez !

Oikawa l'observa distraitement d'un regard froid. L'humain semblait complètement terrorisé. Autour de lui, ses hommes de main, corps fracassés dans de drôles d'angles contre le bitume sec, immobiles comme des poupées de cire. Ils l'avaient mérité, après tout. Ils avaient massacré son nouveau costume en le canardant comme un lapin. Les humains étaient tellement agressifs.

\- Ken-chan m'a pourtant dit que je devais arrêter de porter des vêtements clairs quand j'accompagnais le lieutenant .. Marmonna-t-il, tentant de nettoyer sans succès le sang qui était incrusté dans le tissu.

Il fit quelques pas d'une foulée souple, avant de s'agenouiller devant l'homme, qui gémit pathétiquement. Oikawa lui sourit gentiment, comme s'il voulait rassurer un enfant. Plus que le nom d'un meurtrier, il espérait plus que tout savoir si une créature ailée avait été aperçue dans les environs.

\- Bon très cher, et si vous me disiez tout maintenant .. ?

Son regard marron se colora de rouge, tandis que le mafieux se plongea dedans, subjugué. Il avait arrêté de trembler, et ouvrit faiblement la bouche ..

\- POLICE !

Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant à la volée l'interrompit brusquement. Dix hommes armés surgirent, inspectant les lieux rapidement, avant de constater que tout danger était disons .. Déjà écarté. Oikawa se tourna vers eux, l'irritation tordant son visage. Toujours le plus mauvais timing, il l'avait presque ! Une silhouette habituelle entra dans son champs de vision.

\- Oikawa ?? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Hurla Iwaizumi en baissant son arme.

\- Bah un mot, un geste et le Diable fait le reste ! Par contre je comptais vous l'amener, vous vous êtes déplacé pour rien.

Le lieutenant se rua vers lui. Il l'attrapa sans ménagement par le col de sa chemise, observant ses trous et le sang sur ses vêtements, l'inquiétude lissant ses traits, ses gestes adoucissant lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était indemne.

Oikawa sentit ses joues se colorer agréablement, la proximité de l'autre homme faisait augmenter étrangement son rythme cardiaque, comme toujours. L'odeur de cèdre boisée de son parfum lui chatouillait les narines. Il le lâcha ensuite, à son grand regret, soufflant d'un air rassuré :

\- Tu n'es pas blessé ..

\- Non non, c'est le sang de ces blaireaux incapables .. J'adore quand vous vous inquiétez pour moi, Iwa-chan~

Le coup de boule qu'il reçu l'empêcha de dire autre chose. Iwaizumi était furieux. Il le voyait bien. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Aucun autre être humain n'avait ce genre de réaction envers lui. Leur instinct leur soufflait toujours la peur, ou bien la crainte, chez certain un désir morbide, mais jamais de colère. Mais le lieutenant était différent. Il ne fonctionnait pas comme tout les autres, il était tellement plus intéressant.

_Il était tellement plus rassurant._

\- Bon sang, combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas foncer tête baissée chez un suspect !!

\- Mais Lieutenant, je vous ai déjà dis que je ne pouvais pas mourir ..

Daichi les interrompit rapidement, avant qu'Iwaizumi ne lui torde le cou. Il avait placé les menottes à l'homme traumatisé, l'ayant relevé tant bien que mal sur ses jambes flageolantes. Deux policiers l'escortèrent, alors qu'il les les fixait à présent d'un regard noir, bras croisés sur son torse.

\- On peut peut-être régler ça au commissariat .. ?

Les deux hommes se calmèrent immédiatement. Si Iwaizumi était le seul à se mettre en colère contre lui ..

Sawamura Daichi était toutefois _pire_ que le Diable lui-même lorsqu'il se mettait en colère.

15h06 - Shibuya, commissariat de Harajuku

La pièce d'interrogatoire était fermée, il s'en doutait bien.

Oikawa regarda le lieutenant face au suspect par la vitre fumée. Il lui posait des questions sur la drogue, étalant les photos de la saisie record qu'ils venaient d'effectuer. Les stup' en étaient vert, d'ailleurs, leur gros poisson du moment leur ayant passé sous le nez. Il montra ensuite des photos du cadavre, l'homme en face de lui se ratatinant faiblement sur sa chaise.

Le Diable soupira. Ça n'allait pas assez vite à son goût. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte, posant sa main sur la poignée. Il ferma ensuite les yeux, incantation hébreuse murmurée du bout des lèvres. Il entra ensuite dans la pièce.

Iwaizumi lui lança un regard assassin. L'autre homme lui, devint blanc comme un linge, se levant brutalement. Les menottes l'attachant à la table furent la seule chose l'empêchant de se jeter dans un coin de la pièce, comme une souris prise au piège devant un serpent. Le brunet s'attabla à côté du lieutenant, tout sourire :

\- Biiiien ! On en était où ?

Iwaizumi le renseigna, à contre cœur, il avait reçu l'analyse de la drogue, qui était bien la même que celle utilisée sur leur macchabée. Mais l'homme n'était pas gênant pour eux, au contraire, c'était lui qui était chargé de sa distribution.

Le lieutenant avait à présent un air fatigué, retour donc à la case départ. Oikawa lui était frustré, il n'avait pas ruiné son ensemble pour rien. Il lui demanda alors si il pouvait l'interroger à son tour, comme un gamin qui demande une glace après le souper.

\- Oh hé puis bon .. Fais ton _truc_, si tu veux.

Oikawa lui fit un sourire ravi, et Iwaizumi se détourna rapidement de lui. L'homme se perdit à nouveau dans son regard maléfique, facilité déconcertante, tout les humains lui cédaient. Avouant leurs désirs les plus secrets, leurs angoisses les plus improbables, _tout_, tout ce qui sortait de leur bouche n'était que vérité implacable. Aucun ne pouvait résister.

Aucun, sauf Iwaizumi.

Il avait déjà essayé, la toute première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Lorsqu'il était venu enquêter dans l'Aoba Club, quand tout avait commencé.

Quand Oikawa s'était rendu compte qu'Iwaizumi n'était pas un être humain comme les autres.

Le suspect dit quelque chose qui le fit sortir de ces pensées. Quelque chose de très, _très_ intéressant, sur le fait que son propre frère, un homme d'église, semblait vouloir lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues pour le faire arrêter. Une sorte de prophète, qui aurait vu un miracle en personne. Oikawa se jeta littéralement sur la table, montée puissante d'adrénaline dans ses veines :

\- Est-ce que cet homme aurait vu un ang..

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, les faisant se retourner tout les trois. Iwaizumi jura dans ses dents, alors qu'Oikawa blêmit devant la personne qui se trouvait presque sagement devant eux, costume gris perle et chemise blanche impeccable, assortie d'une cravate corail.

Sous son air innocent, Sugawara Koushi leur fit un sourire qui était tout sauf amical.

\- Alors lieutenant, on interroge encore mes clients sans attendre leur avocat .. ?

Daichi surgit ensuite derrière lui, air bien ennuyé. Il avait probablement essayé de le retenir le plus longtemps possible, connaissant les méthodes peu orthodoxe du Diable. Le lieutenant fronça les sourcils, tout en observant l'avocat s'assoir à côté du suspect d'un air calme, avant de les regarder, toujours souriant :

\- Alors, si on reprenait ?

Ils savaient tous qu'il n'en tirerait plus rien désormais.

Iwaizumi observa Daichi sortir avec Sugawara et le yakuza, les escortant non pas vers les cellules, mais bien vers la sortie.

L'homme de loi parla brièvement avec son client, avant chacun ne s'incline poliment, et que ce dernier ne passe la porte, sans demander son reste. L'homme aux cheveux argentés adressa ensuite quelques mots à Daichi, ce dernier rougissant légèrement, se dandinant d'un air plutôt comique dans le couloir. Oikawa s'approcha de lui, regardant la scène sans commentaire. Iwaizumi porta le mug de café à ses lèvres, tout en marmonnant :

\- Je comprends vraiment pas le crush de Daichi sur ce mec .. Il me fout les boules. Et un peu les jetons aussi, bizarrement.

\- Je vois parfaitement ce que vous voulez dire, Iwa-chan ..

Il se retourna vers lui. Oikawa avait un air étonnamment sérieux, nota-t-il. Il ne remarqua cependant pas que l'avocat était apparut juste à côté de lui, mettant à peine une seconde à parcourir la distance entre la sortie et son bureau. Il ne remarqua pas non plus ce dernier se jeter littéralement au cou Oikawa, tout en éclatant d'une voix joyeuse :

\- Moooh Tooru, mon bébé !!

Oikawa mit un moment à se défaire de l'étreinte serrée de l'avocat, avec difficulté. Il chuchota brusquement à voix basse, regard paniqué tournant à gauche et à droite, à l'affut d'un quelconque témoin.

\- Maman, pas en public par tout les Saints !!

\- Ces abrutis ne diront rien, t'en fais pas.

Ses yeux jadis noisettes luisaient à présent d'une lueur dorée, inquiétante, contrastant avec le sourire doux qu'affichait le regard de Sugawara. Oikawa se sentait mal à l'aise comme à chaque fois. Ou plutôt, il se sentait coincé entre fébrilité et terreur. Un sentiment pas vraiment explicable, car aussi surréel que la situation en elle-même. Il déglutit faiblement.

Parce que la Déesse de la Création, la Mère de l'Univers, se tenait droit devant lui, en pleine et confortable possession du corps de Sugawara Koushi.

\- Tu .. Tu penses rester encore longtemps ?

Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle avait réussi à briser le seau la gardant enfermée aux Enfers, l'absence de son fils l'ayant affaibli, et elle s'était retrouvée projetée au hasard dans le corps d'un mourant, à savoir celui de Sugawara, qui venait tout juste d'être tué par l'un de ses clients.

Sauf que l'énergie Mère l'avait sauvé, et que, depuis, ils vivaient en parfaite symbiose.

Elle/Il éclata de rire, l'absurdité de sa question semblant très drôle à ses yeux.

\- Koushi-kun n'y voit pas d’inconvénient. Tu sais, je lui laisse sa liberté. Nous avons une sorte de .. _contrat_.

Connaissant l'avocat, il savait que c'était vrai. Sugawara était une main de fer dans un gant de velours après tout. Même la plus crapuleuse des yakuza avait une frousse bleue de lui. Celui qui avait voulu le tuer en avait d’ailleurs fait les frais, même si c'était le pouvoir de lumière de sa Mère qui l'avait carbonisé.

\- Puis j'apprécie autant que lui d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec Daichi-kun, c'est très instructif ..

_ \- Oh Jésus_.

Nouveau rire. Oikawa prit sa tête dans les mains. La vie sur Terre, qui était tellement simple au début, c'était malheureusement transformée en une sorte d'Enfer sous le soleil. Il observa les alentours, les membres de la police continuant leur routine comme s'ils étaient complètement invisibles à leur yeux.

_Et ils l'étaient_.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, alors qu'il sentit son regard intense posé sur lui. D'un geste lent, il sortit de sa poche la preuve irréfutable qu'il avait immédiatement dérobée des mains du légiste, la remplaçant par une simple plume d'aigle blanc. Elle/Il observa attentivement la plume. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

\- C'est .. _Lui_.

Oikawa plissa les sourcils. Le fait que sa Mère l'avait bel et bien reconnu écartait désormais toute autre possibilité, l'implacable fait écrasant sa poitrine douloureusement. Il se fichait bien de savoir s'_il_ avait tué ou non cet homme. Ce n'était que le cadet de ses soucis à présent.

\- Oui. Je suis sure que c'est mon très cher Père qui l'envoie pour me récupérer ..

\- _Nous_ récupérer, tu veux dire.

Il sentit une main douce serrer la sienne. Les yeux dorés étaient à présent remplis de larmes, trempés une fatalité qui lui souleva l'estomac. Il savait qu'Elle souhaitait _le_ revoir, plus que tout au monde. Il savait qu'Elle préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de les voir se battre à mort pour Sa responsabilité.

Et il savait surtout qu'Elle était terrorisée, il pouvait le sentir.

23h45 - Kabukichô, Aoba Club

Le vaste studio était baigné par les seules lumières dorées de la ville, tamisant tout l'intérieur d'une ambiance chaude grâce aux imprenables baies vitrées. La musique sourde du club fut automatiquement coupée lorsque les portes de l’ascenseur se refermèrent derrière lui.

Oikawa soupira lourdement, s'affalant sur le divan de cuir sombre. Il passa négligemment une main dans ses mèches moka, détachant sa cravate d'une main ferme. La journée avait été éreintante, non pas sur le plan physique bien sûr, il ignorait la fatigue, mais mentalement ..

Trop de choses s'étaient précipitées. Et la nuit ne faisait que commencer.

Kindaichi lui avait apprêté une bouteille de champagne de grand cru, comme tout les soirs, sur la table basse tout en cristal transparent. Il l'ouvrit sans effort, buvant directement au goulot, comme si c'était une simple bouteille de Pocari après une séance de sport.

Il sortit ensuite un cigare Habanos de sa boite en mahogany verni, le guillotinant avant de le porter à ses lèvres. Il l'alluma, soufflant délicatement sur le bout incandescent avant de tirer une bouffée, gardant un instant la fumée aux accents boisés dans sa bouche, avant de l'expirer par ses deux narines.

Il ferma les yeux doucement, concentrant son esprit, renvoyant dans le néant tout ce qui était autour de lui. Cherchant, appel silencieux à une autre entité divine.

_Viens à moi._

Il les rouvrit instantanément, ses pupilles se dilatant sous le choc. Il _l'_avait perçu. Et _il_ allait répondre à son appel, car c'était pour lui qu'_il_ était là, pas vrai ? Oikawa savait qu'il n'avait qu'à attendre sagement. Qu'_il_ viendrait directement à lui. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Il porta une nouvelle fois le cigare à ses lèvres, avant que les carreaux de la baie vitrée n'éclatent soudain en milles morceaux.

Il sentit le courant d'air et la masse de puissance le projeter violemment au mur. Il ne bougea pas, même lorsqu'il sentit une poigne surhumaine l’attraper par le col, le soulevant à un bon mètre du sol. La main qui se serra autour de sa gorge lui fit cracher le sang qui s'était amassé dans son œsophage sous le choc. Un sourire amer naquit sur ses lèvres, l’œil plongé dans ceux de son agresseur.

\- C'est comme ça que tu accueilles ton frère après autant de siècles, _Ushiwaka _?

L'Ange devant lui le regardait d'un regard neutre, ses yeux olives plissés dans les siens, aucune expression, comme à son habitude. Empreint d'une puissance irréelle, sagesse millénaire ayant assisté à la naissance de tout, régnant sur le ciel comme un aigle belliqueux. Il était vêtu d'une tunique simple, venue d'un autre temps.

Ushijima Wakatoshi battit une dernière fois de ses longues ailes immaculées, avant de les ranger. Il le relâcha après un instant, avant de déclarer d'un ton calme :

\- Ne m’appelle pas comme ça Oikawa.

\- Je t’appelle comme je veux, _Ushi-chan_.

Il passa une main contre sa gorge, irrité. L'une de ses côtes était cassée, il sentait qu'elle avait perforé son poumon droit, l'hémorragie affluant dans son torse en torrent interne sanglant. Sa chemise était foutue, son frère lui avait littéralement arraché le col dans la foulée. _Brute_.

Le Diable sentit ses tissus internes se soigner rapidement, passant un pouce distrait à la commissure de sa bouche, essuyant distraitement la coulée de sang encore humide. Il avait besoin d'un remontant.

Il se dirigea vaillamment vers le bar, tout demandant négligemment par dessus son épaule :

\- Tu bois quelque chose ?

\- Les Anges ne se corrompent pas par l'alcool.

Oikawa leva les yeux au ciel.

Ushijima le Rigide.

_Pitié_.

\- Alors, quel bon vent t’amène en ces basses terres ?

Son ton badin contrastait avec le terrible de la situation. La pièce était sans dessus-dessous, le verre brisé étincelant sur le sol de marbre noir, les rideaux de velours burgundy indiens en lambeaux. Il versa son whisky sans glace dans un verre en cristal, le remplissant à ras-bord. Il en but une longe gorgée, effaçant le gout métallique de sa bouche.

La voix de l'Ange éclata dans la pièce comme un coup de tonnerre.

\- Tu dois revenir en Enfer.

Le Diable eut un sourire narquois.

\- Droit au but, sans plus de préliminaires, je te reconnais bien là ..

\- Oikawa .. Je t'en prie mon frère.

Il failli s'étouffer lorsqu'il entendit cette dernière phrase. Ushijima, le Premier Ange, Maîtriseur du Temps, le suppliait désormais ? La Terre était décidément tombée bien bas. Il eu un rictus nerveux, sentant sa colère monter crescendo dans sa cage thoracique, le verre qu'il tenait dans sa main tremblante en fit un drôle de bruit.

\- Tu me supplie comme ça Papa n'aura pas à le faire ? Tu me crois si faible que ça ?

\- Non, tu te trompes. Notre Père s'exprime par mon biais. Il faut absolument que tu rentres mettre de l'ordre là-bas, l'Enfer devient incontrôlable .. C'est comme pour notre Mère, qui s'est échappée par ta faute.

Il pensa à Sugawara. Serait-il de taille à défier un Ange ? Même si sa Mère prenait le contrôle, il ne fallait pas oublier que son enveloppe était mortelle. L'avocat risquait tôt ou tard de subir les désastreuses conséquences de sa possession. Il fixa son frère, regard rond posé sur lui.

\- Nope, pas envie.

Ok, il se sentait vachement énervé à présent. Comme si le Vieux allait lui ordonner de rentrer, il n'était plus un adolescent et il ne risquait plus de se faire priver de sortie dans les nuages. Il adressa un doigt d'honneur au ciel, geste de rébellion puéril, qui fit soupirer l'Ange. Il se redressa doucement, faisant face à son démoniaque frère.

\- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix .. N'oublie pas que je t'ai toujours battu en duel.

\- Tu crois ça .. ?

Le regard d'Oikawa avait changé, la colère s'étant mélangée avec l'amusement, ses pupilles marrons se tentèrent de rouge. Voilà, ça allait _enfin_ devenir intéressant .. L'Ange fit craquer les jointures de ses doigts dans un bruit dérangeant.

La porte de l'Ascenseur sonna, les faisant sursauter tout deux, stoppant leur dispute belliqueuse.

Oikawa blêmit lorsqu'il vit Iwaizumi passer les portes, deux sacs plastiques remplis de nourriture. Il portait un jean sobre, et une chemise noire retroussée sur ses avant-bras musclés. Il leva les yeux vers lui, remarquant la présence d'Ushijima. Il haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

\- Désolé, je pensais pas que tu aurais de la visite .. Je t'ai juste ramené deux trois trucs vu que l'état de ton frigo la dernière fois faisait peur.

\- Lieutenant Iwa-chan, vous êtes un amour !! S'écria Oikawa, se jetant directement entre lui et son frère.

Sa tentative pour détourner l'attention du policier fut bien sûre vaine, et il ne pu s'empêcher de constater le regard curieux porté sur l'Ange ainsi que sur le chaos environnant, et il fini par avouer, sur un ton énervé :

\- Je vous présente mon frère, Ushijima Wakatoshi. Il est un peu limité, mais n'est pas très méchant.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, situation cocasse et aberrante, le brunet s'empressant de prendre les sacs de course des mains de l'autre, les posant sur le plan de travail. Iwaizumi le rejoignit ensuite, lui demandant pourquoi son frère était fringué de la sorte. Oikawa lui mentit sombrement, prétextant qu'il était comédien et revenait d'une représentation.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère, tu n'en a jamais parlé ?

\- Il n'en a pas qu'un, nous sommes d..

Oikawa se jeta sur l'Ange qui les avait rejoint, l'empêchant d'en dire plus. Iwaizumi le regardait d'un drôle d'air, alors que le Diable avait repris son whisky, le portant à ses lèvres, essayant de se donner une convenance face à la situation délicate qu'il maitrisait à peine.

Sauf que sa force surhumaine l'en empêcha.

\- Ah .. !

Le verre venait de se briser entre ses doigts, avec le trop de force avec laquelle il le tenait. Le sang coulait fluidement de ses coupures, se mélangeant avec le liquide doré. Iwaizumi jura, avant de lui prendre les poignets et de le diriger immédiatement vers l'évier. L'eau froide coula sur sa peau, alors que l'officier examinait les plaies. Oikawa se laissa faire calmement, intérieurement heureux. Iwaizumi prenait toujours soin de lui.

\- Ça va, c'est pas profond .. On va quand même nettoyer ça.

\- Pardon Iwa-chan .. 

\- C'est rien. Fais un peu plus attention à toi. 

Il se saisi de la trousse de secours en dessous de l'évier, lui bandant les paumes soigneusement après les avoir désinfecté et en avoir retiré les morceaux qui s'y étaient incrustés. C'est à ce moment là qu'Oikawa se rendit compte du regard perçant de l'ange sur lui. Un frisson désagréable parcourut son corps. 

_Merde_.

Le lieutenant termina, avant de décréter qu'il ferait mieux de les laisser, surtout si cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient vus. Il ajouta que Daichi avait du neuf pour l’enquête, mais que cela attendrait bien demain matin. Oikawa voulu le supplier de rester, de ne pas le laisser seul avec l'autre homme. Mais ses lèvres restèrent closes, pressées l'une contre l'autre douloureusement.

Car c'était mieux qu'Iwaizumi parte le plus loin possible de son frère, surtout si ce dernier avait remarqué son _problème._

Il salua Ushijima, avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment qui sembla durer une éternité. Oikawa allait prendre la parole, mais fut coupé par un rire sourd. Il se retourna médusé vers son frère, qui éclata d'un rire bruyant. Il ne riait jamais, ce qui n'était pas de très bonne augure.

\- Je comprends mieux à présent.

Oikawa fronça les sourcils. Il avait envie d'arracher ses bandages, sa peau étant à présent complètement reconstruite, mais les pansements avaient été faits par Iwaizumi, il avait envie de les garder encore un peu. Il sentait le sang battre dans ses tempes, alors qu'il observa son frère marcher jusqu'au divan, avant de s'assoir dessus tout en croisant les jambes.

\- Cet humain .. _Intéressant_.

\- Si tu touches ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de cet homme, je t'arrache la tête.

Les yeux d'Oikawa avaient brusquement pris une couleur sanglante, alors que des cornes recourbées sortaient entre ses mèches chocolat. Sa convenance venait d'éclater en morceau, et il s'en foutait royalement, car l'Ange avait _compris_.

Ushijima sourit d'un air fier, se redressant face à lui, ses longues ailes balayant le sol.

\- C'est une promesse mon frère ?

\- Et tu sais que le Diable tient toujours ses promesses. Maintenant _fous le camp de chez moi_.

L'ange prit la route vers la baie vitrée sans argumenter. Il termina simplement, sans se retourner, mais Oikawa devina sans mal le rictus fier sur ses lèvres. Il disparut dans un bruissement de plume, sa dernière phrase résonnant dans la pièce vide :

\- Réfléchi bien mon frère .. J'espère que tu choisira la voie de la sagesse. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si tu avais accepté de venir à Shiratorizawa.

Oikawa resta silencieux, goût amer dans la bouche. Il saisit la première chose qui était à portée de main, une petite statuette de démon en onyx, et la fracassa contre le mur en face. Il en fit de même avec la bouteille vide de champagne, agrippant les cousins de satin et les déchirant, empoignant le divan qu'il souleva sans mal au dessus de sa tête, hurlant de rage tout en l'envoyant par delà la baie vitrée.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois la pièce vidée de tout qu'il se calma, s'écroulant sur le sol, tout en tremblant.

Parce qu'Ushijima avait _compris_.

Il avait compris que la présence d'Iwaizumi le rendait mortel.

Il porta une main à sa poitrine. Douleur sourde dans le cœur, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Le fait que la présence d'Iwaizumi le rendait faible, le privait de son pouvoir de régénération était dangereux pour lui, certes, mais maintenant que son frère s'en était rendu compte, il risquait d'utiliser l'humain pour arriver à ses fins.

Il venait, malgré-lui de mettre l'homme en danger de mort. Et il ne pouvait le supporter.

Il se lova misérablement sur le dallage froid. Son apparence humaine était revenue, mais il pouvait toujours sentir les douloureux battement dans sa poitrine. Il se contrefichait de la vie des humains, mais si il devait arriver quelque chose au policier .. Si il devait lui arriver malheur ..

_Je ne le supporterai pas._

Il repensa à sa carrure large, à ses yeux perçants. A l'intonation de sa voix, quand il l’appelait. A ses manières brusques, mais toujours attentives. Au fait qu'il sentait cette vague de chaleur le parcourir dès qu'il était à ses côtés, tout ça .. 

\- Peut-être que Ken-chan a raison finalement, murmura-t-il d'une voix faible. 

L'intérêt qu'il portait au lieutenant était peut-être bien liée à autre chose qu'un simple amusement ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, enfin la suite.
> 
> PS : Tout grand merci pour vos kudos sur ce premier chapitre qui ressemble à rien, au fait <3


End file.
